


"None of that matters, Peter. You're my friend."

by ch0k3_m3



Category: Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Harry Osborn Needs a Hug, Hurt Harry Osborn, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Trying His Best, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch0k3_m3/pseuds/ch0k3_m3
Summary: Peter needs to tell him.It's been months and nothing's been the same. Harry isn't the same.Ever since Peter killed him- Ever since Spider-Man killed him, he's been a completely different person. Avoiding phone calls, ignoring both Peter and MJ, not coming to parties, nothing. Of course, it's expected. It's Harry, of course. But his father was robbed from him and he doesn't even know that the man that stole him away is his best friend. Peter Parker.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Kudos: 8





	"None of that matters, Peter. You're my friend."

Peter needs to tell him.

It's been months and nothing's been the same. _Harry_ isn't the same.

Ever since Peter killed him- Ever since Spider-Man killed him, he's been a completely different person. Avoiding phone calls, ignoring both Peter and MJ, not coming to parties, nothing. Of course, it's expected. It's Harry, of course. But his father was robbed from him and he doesn't even know that the man that stole him away is his best friend. Peter Parker.

* * *

"Hello? Earth to Pete~" MJ sang, waving a hand in front of Peters eyes. Peter jumped ever so slightly, almost burning himself on the cup of coffee in front of him. They were currently at a cafe not too far from their old high school. MJ suggested it first, finally meeting up for the first time since the funeral. Rather, all three of them meeting up. It'd been near impossible to actually get into contact with Harry as it is but Peter, on the other hand, would never pass up a phone call from Mary Jane, no matter how much he tried to convince himself to stay away from her.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah, I'm here." Peter quickly replied, stabilizing the cup before it could spill on the table and snapping his gaze away from the billboard above her and back down to her face.

MJ tilted her head, resting her chin on the palm of her hand with one eyebrow raised. "You've been so spacey since we got here. Well- More spacey than usual. What's goin' on up there, Peter Parker?" She asked with a small grin, gesturing to his head.

Peter blinked for a moment, almost being reluctant to tell her what exactly he was thinking about. Rather, who he was thinking about. Unsurprisingly, he was thinking of Harry Osborn. Not in the way that one would expect though. He was thinking about their relationship. How close they'd been in high school compared to how distant they were now. Unlike MJ, Harry didn't know he was Spider-Man and he intended to keep it that way. 

"Nothing, nothing...It's nothing important." Peter shrugged, nonchalantly stirring the cup of coffee.

MJ glanced down at the cup, then back at Peter. "Pete, you've been stirring that cup since we got here. What's wrong?"

"I told you, it's nothing. And there's just a lot of sugar in it, that's all..."

"You're thinking about Harry again, aren't you? You're worried?" She sighed, her playful smile faltering.

Peter began to argue but stopped himself, knowing that even if he said no, she wouldn't believe him. "I guess so...I don't know, he's just been distant, I guess...You don't think he knows, do you?"

Mary Jane didn't respond, not really knowing how to. 

"I don't think so. He would've confronted you by now if he did." The red-head responded in a hushed voice. She looked away for a moment, looking around to see if Harry had arrived yet. "Are you ever going to tell him?" She asked, turning back to him.

...

"No. I don't think I can, MJ..."

"He deserves to know, Pete." MJ said, sighing as she grabbed Peters hands and gave them a small squeeze.

Peter took a deep breath, going to respond but pausing when he saw Harry walk over with the biggest smile on his face. "Finally, I was starting to think you weren't gonna come." Peter said, smiling as he pulled his hands away and stood up, throwing on yet another mask.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write this but I only recently got the courage to do it lol


End file.
